Taken To Another World
by MoonCat07
Summary: Two kids who are sucked into the Super Smash World and have to fight in a contest set up by Master Hand in order to get back home. Or do they even want to go back?
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Super Smash Bros. characters, but I am holding them hostage, locked in my closet. he he he

Lillie: Yeah, she is soo evil.

Ty: Sometimes she even locks us in the closet!

Me: No I don't! Don't listen to them!

Lillie: And I'm claustrophobic!

_group gasp_

Me: Be quiet already so I can get on with the story!

* * *

Chapter One:

Lillie and her best friend, Ty were sitting in the living room at Lillie's house playing Super Smash Bros. Lillie was playing as her favorite character, Roy and Ty was playing as his favorite character, Zelda. They were battling at Hyrule Temple.

Suddenly, the game froze and what looked like a black hole appeared in front of them.

"What's going on?" Lillie asked.

"I don't know. What is that thing anyway?" Ty asked.

"It looks like a black hole, but I could be wrong."

Lillie got up to restart the game, but as soon as she got close to the Gamecube she was sucked into the black hole and disappeared.

"Lillie! Where are you what happened!" Ty screamed. "Wait a second that's not a black hole it's a portal. Cool!"

Ty decided to follow Lillie so he jumped into the portal himself.

He was greeted by an odd pulling sensation followed by a tunnel that he slid down for a few seconds and a pushing sensation. After that the portal ejected him into an unfamiliar place. He saw Lillie standing a few feet in front of him. He got up and ran over to her.

"Hey! Lillie."

"Ty! Do you have any idea where we are?"

"No..." his voice trailed off.

"Then, let's go find someone to ask."

The two of them continued to walk down the dirt path. There were only open fields next to them, but up ahead they could see buildings that made up a town. Lillie got excited and broke into a run towards the town.

"Hey wait up!" Ty yelled running after her.

She looked over her shoulder and shouted,

"You'll have to catch me first!"

Reluctantly, Ty ran ahead in an attempt to catch up to Lillie. However, when Lillie saw him running she only ran faster.

"Come on! You can't cheat!" Ty yelled.

"I'm not cheating! I'm running away from you!"

Ty sighed and said angrily, "Then stop running away from me!"

Lillie heard the anger in his voice and stopped running all together. She waited for him until he was right next to her.

"Are you mad at me?" Lillie asked him, curiously.

"No, why would I be mad at you."

"You sound mad."

"Well I'm not so stop it!" He yelled.

"Fine, but I don't believe you." Lillie crossed her arms.

"I don't care."

They walked in silence for the next few minutes, until they got to the town. Lillie's excitement over powered her anger and she forgot she was supposed to be angry.

"This is so cool." she squealed in delight.

"Whatever."

"Don't ruin it."

"Then I won't say anything anymore."

They spent the next couple of hours exploring the town. Unfortunately for Lillie she didn't have any money so she couldn't look in any of the cool looking shops.

They only had one building left, but it was about 100 feet away.

"Come on, Ty I'll race to that last building over there." Lillie said, pointing.

"Fine, if it will make you happy." Ty replied, grumpily.

Lillie ran full sprint forward with Ty at her heels.

She looked behind her at Ty, "Come on slowpoke." She said and was about to turn her head and face forward when. WHAM! She collided with someone in front of her and it wasn't Ty. The two of them stumbled backwards and fell. Lillie sat up and looked at who she ran into. She gasped as she looked into the familiar face of…

* * *

Wow, I'm really evil. A cliffie on chapter one, _shudders_ that is pure evil. Oh well, I did it anyway.

Tune in next time to find out what happens next.

Ty: Bye bye

Lillie: Sayonara!


	2. They Meet

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Super Smash characters they all belong to someone else. I do own my characters though. They will obey my every command.

Lillie: In your dreams. Like I'd ever listen to you.

Me: You better listen to me or else I'll take you out of the story.

Ty: What's so bad about that we don't need to be in your story anyway.

Lillie: He's right we don't; you'll just have to do the story without us then.

Me: Fine then I will. I don't need either of you.

Lillie and Ty walk away leaving me alone

Me: Here's chapter two.

* * *

Chapter Two: 

She gasped as she looked into the familiar face of Roy.

"I'm sorry. Are you OK?" Lillie asked him, getting up.

"Yes, what about you?" Roy replied.

"Oh, I'm fine. Here." Lillie held out her hand and Roy took it. She helped him up. "Look, I'm really sorry it's my fault I was running and wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's OK, but I wasn't paying attention either, so it's partly my fault also." Roy confessed.

"Then, we're even." Lillie said and held out her hand.

Roy shook it and turned around.

"My friend shouldn't be far behind." he said.

"Don't worry, Roy. I'm sure he's coming." Lillie said, but immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. "Opps."

Roy looked at her, confused.

"How do you know my name?" Roy asked, "We didn't introduce ourselves yet, have we?"

"Umm, no." Lillie replied sheepishly she couldn't lie, besides, she was a horrible liar.

"Now look what you did," Ty whispered to her.

Lillie glared, silencing him.

"Anyway, my name is Lillie and this is my best friend, Ty."

"OK, and as you already know, my name is Roy and my friend, Marth should be here soon."

As soon as he heard his name, Marth appeared from behind Roy.

"Hi, Roy. Who are your friends?" Marth asked.

"Lillie and Ty."

"Ok, then let's get back to the town, I'm hungry." Marth said.

"Great idea."

So, they continued walking towards the town that Lillie and Ty were heading for earlier. They stopped as soon as they came to the front gates. A small pink puffball was guarding them. He carried a huge staff that had to be 10 times taller than he was. Lillie and Ty recognized him as Kirby from Super Smash Bros.

"Hi, Kirby," Marth greeted him.

"Hi, Marth, hi, Roy." He replied. "You know them?"

"Yes, we just met today, but they are welcome here." Roy said.

"OK, I'll open the gates for you then."

Kirby pressed a button on the opposite side of the gates and they swung open. The three of them walked through and Kirby closed the gates.

"See you later, Kirby." Marth and Roy waved.

"Bye." Lillie and Ty also waved.

They walked for about five more minutes until they came to the castle that Marth and Roy lived. Marth and Roy led Lillie and Ty inside. Marth headed straight for the kitchen to cook lunch, Lillie and Ty were their own tour guides as they explored the castle opening every door they came across. Roy followed Marth into the kitchen.

"What's for lunch?" he asked.

"Sandwiches." Marth replied.

"Sounds good to me. I guess I'll leave you alone now."

Roy left the kitchen and wondered around the castle in search of Lillie and Ty. He found them on the third floor looking of some of the paintings on the wall.

"You know our father painted most of the pictures in the castle." Roy informed them.

Lillie jumped at the unexpected sound of his voice and Ty turned to look at Roy.

"How long were you here?" Lillie asked as she turned around.

"Only a few seconds." Roy replied, "I see I frightened you."

"You did not! I wasn't expecting it that's all." Lillie said a little too quickly.

"OK, Lillie." Roy said, not really believing her.

"So, what about the paintings?" Ty asked.

"Oh, our father painted most of them. As you can see he is very skilled at what he does. He always enjoyed it." Roy explained.

"That's so cool." Lillie said.

Before they had a chance to move on to the fourth floor they heard a distance voice coming from the first floor.

"That has to be Marth, lunch should be ready." Roy said.

"Then, we'll look at the fourth floor after lunch?" Ty asked.

"Of course we will." Roy replied.

"Why wouldn't we?" Lillie said.

The three of them headed down the stairs to the dining room all the way in the first floor. There Marth was setting the table and putting out the food.

"It's about time you three came down here." he said.

"How long have you been calling us?" Roy asked.

"Only two minutes."

"That's not that bad." Lillie said.

As soon as all the food was set out they sat down to eat. They ate as many sandwiches that they possibly could before putting away the leftovers.

After lunch, Roy, Lillie, and Ty went up to the fourth floor to complete their tour. Marth put everything away and sat in the living to watch TV. A few minutes later the front door was flung open and two people, a bounty hunter, and a puffball walked in. They went into the living room to find Marth there now sound asleep. They searched every floor until they found Roy, Lillie and Ty looking at the final few things in the tour.

"Hi, Roy," Kirby greeted him.

"Hello, Kirby." Roy replied.

"You never introduced me to your friends." Kirby said.

"Everybody, these are my friends, Lillie and Ty." Roy said, "And Lillie and Ty they are my other friends Samus, Zelda, and Link." he pointed to each of them as he stated their name.

"Hi, Kirby, Samus, Zelda, and Link." Lillie greeted them.

"Hi, Lillie." they all replied in unison. "Hi, Ty."

"Hello." Ty replied his voice barely audible.

"You all live here in this castle?" Lillie asked.

"Yes. This is Super Smash castle number 1 out of 4. They are scattered all over this place." Roy explained.

"That is so cool!" Lillie explained. "OK, now that the tour is over. What do you do for fun?"

"We could go outside and give you a tour of the town." Roy suggested.

"That would be a great idea."

"OK, then, let's go."

Lillie, Ty, Samus, Zelda, Link, and Kirby all went back downstairs to the living room to see if Marth wanted to come with them. When they got down there Marth was still asleep.

"Should we wake him up?" Ty asked.

"No, just let him sleep, we'll wake him up later." Roy replied.

The seven of them then left the living room and headed outside to give Lillie and Ty a tour of the town.

* * *

That's the end of chapter two, sorry if it's boring, don't worry it gets better. I hope you like it

Lillie: I'm not sure about that.

Ty: Yeah, what are you going to make us do now?

Me: You'll see later in the story. What are you worried about.

Ty: Knowing you we'll end up killing ourselves.

Me: Oh, please don't be stupid.


	3. The Contest

Disclaimer: As you already know I don't the Super Smash characters. _sigh_ I wish I owned something that popular.

Lillie: Ha ha.

Ty: You own us.

Me: Yeah, but you're not as popular as the Super Smash characters.

Ty: Whatever.

Me: Who cares about what I own. Let's just get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter Three:

Once they were outside Roy attempted to start the tour.

"I don't feel like taking a tour anymore." Ty said.

"Why not?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know. All the sudden I don't feel like it."

"Then what do you want to do instead?" Link asked.

They all thought about it for a minute. No one gave any suggestions and after awhile they almost gave up.

Just when they were about to go back inside the castle a huge round black hole appeared out in front of them.

Lillie and Ty groaned, "Not another black hole."

"What's wrong with it?" Roy asked.

"Oh, nothing." Lillie replied, "Let's go before it sucks us all in." Lillie attempted to push Roy away, but before anyone could get away the black hole had opened up and started sucking in Ty, Samus, Kirby, Zelda, and Link one by one.

"No. We have to follow them in before it closes." Lillie said, turning around and running for the hole.

"Wait up!" Roy called after her. "What about Marth?"

Lillie looked over her shoulder at Roy. "We don't have time to go back for him. He'll probably get sucked in next anyway."

Roy stopped running and looked from the castle to the black hole and back again. Lillie ran as close to the hole as possible without getting pulled in and turned around to look at Roy. "Come on It's going to close up soon!"

"But I still don't want to leave Marth alone in the castle."

"I know you don't, but you don't have time to run into the castle, wake him up, and run back here with him. If you do we'll be gone by the time you get back here."

"OK. Fine, I guess I have no other choice."

He gave in to Lillie's protests and ran for Lillie and the hole, hoping to make it in and that Lillie will make it in because if she doesn't it will his fault.

At the last second Roy grabbed Lillie's arm and jumped dragging her along with himself into the black hole, getting pulled in and to another world different from his own.

As she lay on the ground Lillie heard voices, but she didn't feel like getting up, in fact even if she wanted to she couldn't get up. She felt something really heavy on top of her, but she didn't know what it was. It wasn't until it rolled off of her and stood up that she realized it was Roy.

"Where are we?" Link asked.

"I don't know." Zelda replied, "I hope we find out sometime soon though."

"Marth! I can't believe we left Marth behind." Roy fell to the ground on his knees with his head in his hands.

Lillie sat up and crawled over to Roy. "Roy, it's OK. I'm sure Marth will arrive here soon."

Just then as if on cue the black hole reappeared and Marth was ejected, landing next to Roy and Lillie.

"Marth!" Roy exclaimed, "You made it."

"Yeah, so." was Marth's reply.

"You almost got left behind."

"What's your point?"

Roy sighed, "I don't know."

Kirby looked around.

"Wait a minute do you guys know that we're floating on a platform somewhere in space?" he asked.

"We are?" Marth exclaimed.

"Yeah." Kirby replied.

"That is so cool!" Marth continued.

Suddenly, all of them disappeared from the floating platform and to a different one. This one looked familiar to Lillie, Ty, Link, and Zelda. They all knew it as Hyrule Temple.

"Awesome! It's Hyrule Temple!" Link exclaimed.

"It looks different from this point of view." Zelda observed.

"That's because it is different." Lillie informed them.

"What do you mean it looks different?" Samus asked.

"Well, it's not really Hyrule Temple." Ty explained. "It's sort of a..."

"Replica." Lillie finished for him.

"Thank you. Yeah, it's a replica and you'll see why it's not the real thing. I'm sure."

"OK." all the smashers said in unison.

Just then a huge white hand came out of nowhere and floated in the sky above them. They noticed a shadow befall them and looked up in the sky.

"Who are you?" Kirby demanded with tough expression planted on his face.

"If you must know I am the Master Hand." he replied. "and I basically rule this whole kingdom."

"That's so cool!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Whatever, but how much kingdom I rule isn't the reason I brought you all here." The Master Hand commented.

"So it was you who sent out the black hole portal thing!" Roy yelled.

"Of course it was, who else could it have been."

"Ok, then, what did you bring us here for?"

"I brought you here for a contest."

"A contest! You put us through all that for a stupid contest!" Marth screamed.

"That's what I said." Master Hand surprisingly remained calm.

"This contest better be interesting." Ty mumbled.

"Oh don't worry you'll enjoy it."

"Would you mind telling us what we have to do in this contest?" Link asked, angrily.

"Of course, of course. I will split you into two groups. Group one will be Roy, Marth, Samus, Kirby, Link, and Zelda. Group two will be Lillie and Ty. Group one will separately be fighting in numerous battles in order to be sent safely back to your own world. Group two will have to fight along side of the members of group one in order for all of you to win the contest."

"OK." Everyone replied in unison.

"Any questions?"

"Where are we going to sleep?" Kirby asked.

"I'll show you." With a flick of Master Hand's wrist everyone was lifted from the ground and started floating away to a new destination. When they were finally put down they found themselves on a new floating arena with three platforms. Two were the same height on opposite sides of the arena and the third was in the middle of the other two only higher. (A/N: If you haven't guessed it's Battlefield. Master Hand waved his hand and eight tents appeared. One on the top platform, two on the right platform, two on the left platform and three on the bottom base of the arena.

"Anymore questions before I leave?"

"Who will we be battling tomorrow?" Link demanded.

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! Why tomorrow?"

"Because that's what I said."

"Fine!" Link crossed his arms turned away from Master Hand.

"Anyone else have a question worth answering?"

No one said anything.

Master Hand snapped his fingers and he disappeared.

As soon as he was gone Samus asked, "Who gets to sleep in the top tent?"

"I don't know. Who wants to?" Zelda asked.

Zelda, Link, Samus, Marth, and Ty all raised their hands.

"Great how are we going to figure this out?" Link asked.

Marth looked to Roy for help. "Don't look at us we're not the ones who want to sleep in that tent, but why don't you have some kind of contest." Roy suggested.

"I have an idea." Kirby said, "How about I think of a number between one and ten and whoever guesses closest wins the top tent."

"OK." Zelda, Link, Samus, Marth, and, Ty agreed in unison.

"Alright I got a number. Start guessing."

"2." Ty guessed.

"8." Zelda said.

"6." Marth said.

"4." Link said.

"5." Samus said.

"None of you guessed correctly, but the closest to the number was Zelda." Kirby said.

"Yay!" Zelda jumped in the air, excitedly.

"What was the number anyway?" Link asked.

"9." Kirby replied.

"We should get to bed its late and tomorrow is going to be a big day." Roy suggested.

"You're right let's go." Lillie agreed.

Zelda jumped up to her tent, Samus, Ty, Marth, and Link each climbed into their own tents on the middle to platforms, and Roy, Lillie, and Kirby took the three remaining tents on the bottom.

As soon as everyone was comfortable in their tents they drifted off to sleep, wondering what the next day will bring.

* * *

That's the end of the third chapter. More to come 

Lillie: This is getting boring.

Ty: Yeah when is it going to get interesting?

Me: Don't worry about it next chapter is when ALL the action starts.

Lillie: Good

Me: OK then if you're happy then I'm leaving. There's no reason for me to stay here. _walks away without __waiting for a response_

Lillie: Sayonara


	4. The First Two Battles

Disclaimer: I won't ever own the Super Smash characters ever. There now you know.

Lillie: Poor you.

Me: Shut up you don't have to rub it in.

Lillie: Fine then I won't talk to you.

Me: Fine with me.

Ty: Both of you shut up. Here's more of the story. Yay! I got to do the introduction.

* * *

Chapter Four:

By the time they woke up in the morning Master Hand was already there hovering over Zelda's tent. Samus was the first to leave her tent and Link wasn't far behind. Everyone else except for Lillie came crawling from their tents next. Master Hand didn't realize there was someone missing and he started his lecture before Lillie appeared.

"Today is when you start the contest. You'll find out who you are battling as soon as it's your turn to battle. Group one will each be paired with someone from group two when you battle. I will decide who." Master Hand explained. "First up will be Samus paired with Ty. I will be transporting you to the battlefield. You will be battling Fox."

Everyone wished Samus and Ty good luck and Master Hand took them away.

_At the Battlefield: Corneria_

"This is where you'll be battling Fox he will appearing in a few seconds. Wait for the announcer to shout go and start the battle. I'll come back when it's over." Master Hand said. He waved his hand and a bow and arrow appeared in front of Ty. "That is for you to use during your battles so you can make yourself useful."

Just then Fox appeared across from them and the announcer shouted 3...2...1...GO! Master Hand left.

_Back at Battlefield_

Master Hand reappeared. "Next up will be Kirby and Lillie. Get ready."

Everyone looked around. "Where is Lillie?" Kirby asked.

"Probably still in her tent." Roy stated.

"Just to let you know both of you will be battling Young Link."

"OK, I'll tell Lillie when she wakes up." Kirby said.

"Alright."

_Corneria_

Ty wasn't doing very well with his bow and arrow. Every time he tried to hit Fox he missed. The arrow would fly off into the distance. Samus, however, was doing much better in the battle. She had gone right up to Fox from the beginning and started kicking and punching him. Fox returned every one of her punches.

Now Samus and Ty were planning on ganging up on Fox. If their plan went well Fox would never be able to survive. Ty was getting another arrow ready preparing to strike Fox. Samus was behind Fox, waiting for Ty to make his move. Fox turned to Ty. He figured that Ty would be the easiest to hit since he wasn't good with his weapon. Fox took a step towards Ty. Just then, Ty released the arrow in his bow and at the second Samus saw the arrow shoot towards Fox she started to charge her shot. Fox didn't know where to turn he didn't want to get hit with Samus' attack, but he wanted to make sure he was safe from Ty's arrow. For a second he turned toward Samus and started running for her, but before he got to her when he was about an inch away the arrow Ty shot at him struck him in his back. He was shocked that it hit him. He turned back around and faced Ty just as Samus completed her charge. Fox ran for Ty with lighting speed. This time before he reached Ty Samus' charged shot hit him in the back of the head. He flew forward and into the distance. He disappeared with a sparkle in the sky.

Samus and Ty ran up to each other and slapped hands.

"That was great!" Ty exclaimed, happily.

"Your last attack was perfect." Samus agreed.

Just then Master Hand appeared to come and get them.

"You two did a great job. Now is time to get back to your friends."

Then they were transported back to Battlefield.

_Battlefield_

By the time Samus and Ty got back from their battle Lillie was out of her tent anxiously waiting with everyone else for them to get back. When they did return Lillie ran to Ty.

"What happened?" she asked, curiously.

"I'll explain to you later, but now it's your turn to battle with Kirby." Ty replied.

"Fine be that way."

Lillie then joined Kirby up on the top platform.

"Ready?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes." Lillie and Kirby replied in unison.

"OK then let's go."

Master Hand took them away to fight their own battle against Young Link.

_At the Battlefield: Termina Bay_

"This is where your battle will take place." Master Hand said.

"OK." Kirby replied.

"What do we do now?" Lillie asked.

"I'll explain everything to you and then your battle will start." Master explained. "First Young Link will appear and the announcer's voice will come on and he'll count down and the battle will start." He waved his hand and this time a sword appeared in front of Lillie. She gabbed it as Master Hand said, "You will make yourself useful in this battle by using the sword and joining Kirby in this battle."

"OK." Lillie agreed.

"Then, your on your own." Master Hand left them alone on Termina Bay.

Within a few seconds Young Link appeared across from Lillie and Kirby, ready to fight.

The announcer came on and shouted, "Three…Two…One…GO!" and the battle started.

Young Link ran toward Kirby with his own sword drawn, ready to slash Kirby. Kirby jumped out of the way and Lillie came up from behind Young Link and slashed him with her sword. Young Link spun around, forgetting about Kirby and kicked Lillie. She stumbled backward and fell. Kirby pulled out his hammer and struck Young Link on the top of his head from behind. Young Link turned around and threw one of his bombs at Kirby, giving Lillie enough time to get up and prepare for her next attack. Just as she got up the bomb exploded on Kirby and he was sent a few feet into the air covered in flames. Lillie ran for Young Link ready to punch him if she could get close enough to him.

Instead, Young Link took advantage of Kirby, who was temporarily paralyzed. He took out his bow and an arrow and shot it at Kirby. It missed by inches. Lillie came up from behind and punched Young Link in the back of his head. He was getting tired of getting hit and turning around just to get hit again and turn around again. This time he wasn't going to fall for. He was going to focus on one person and try to get them out of the way.

Kirby got up and started sucking in air, trying to get Young Link caught in it. Y. Link wasn't going anywhere near Kirby. He wanted revenge on Lillie for punching him in the head. He grabbed another one of his arrows and aimed for Lillie. Kirby took advantage of the moment and sucked Y. Link up into his mouth. Y. Link kicked and punched trying to get out of Kirby's mouth. Lillie jumped onto the turtle and waited on one of the palm trees for Y. Link to come after her. As soon as Kirby swallowed Y. Link and copied his power he spit him out and prepared to use the bow and arrow that appeared in his hands after he swallowed Y. Link. He drew back the arrow and released it in Y. Link's direction. Y. Link wasn't about to be attacked by his own weapon so he flung his shield out in front of him to block the arrow that was soaring straight for him. The speeding arrow hit the shield and bounced off of it landing back at Kirby's feet. Y. Link spun around and headed for the turtle where Lillie was waiting. Lillie saw him coming before he was anywhere near her. She drew her sword and jumped down from the palm tree. She ran ahead holding the sword high in air swinging it from side to side preparing to strike. Y. Link didn't seem to notice he was still running straight for her and her sword if he wasn't careful he would run right into it cutting his open. If that was possible in this kind of battle. Lillie didn't exactly care because that would raise their chances of winning if not they would win from it. Y. Link kept on running Lillie kept on swinging. Just when he was about to get hit Y. Link jumped out of the way and stuck his own sword into the top of Lillie's head. Lillie screamed as she fell to the ground. Kirby came running to help her and to hit Y. Link himself. He bashed Y. Link in the head with his hammer sending him flying to the side. Kirby put his hammer away and focused on Lillie.

"Are you OK?" Kirby asked her.

"I'm fine, Kirby just watch out for Y. Link." Lillie replied as she got up, "I'm going to rest there for awhile."

"OK." Kirby agreed, "I'm come back here soon."

"Alright."

Kirby jumped over Lillie and waited for Y. Link to come back from the water. Soon enough he was back and ready to strike Lillie, who at that moment was venerable. Kirby came up and whacked Y. Link in the stomach with his hammer sending to the side again and off the field, this time he didn't come back.

Lillie got herself up and her and Kirby both started happily jumping up and down in the air until Master Hand came and interrupted them.

"Come on you have to go back to Battlefield where everyone else is." Master Hand said.

"OK." They said in unison stopped jumping.

Master Hand then brought them back to their friends at Battlefield.

_Battlefield_

When they returned back at Battlefield everyone else greeted them asking, "How did your battle go?"

"It was fun, but I'm tired now. I'm going to bed." Lillie replied, dragging her sword over and into her tent.

"It would be a good idea for all of you to get some rest for your battles tomorrow." Master Hand informed.

"What? No more battles today? You mean I don't get to battle today!" Link asked, shocked.

"No not today, but tomorrow you will." Master Hand promised him.

"Fine." Link stated, grumpily.

Master Hand left again and all of the smashers and Ty followed Lillie's lead and crawled into their own tents, falling asleep for the second night of the tournament.

* * *

Me: Yay! I finished chapter four.

Ty: What's the big deal it's just a chapter in a story.

Me: It's a very big deal. I didn't think I'd ever have four chapters of a story.

Lillie: Leave her alone, Ty what did she ever do to you?

Ty: Leave me alone. _leaves the room_

Lillie: _follows_

Me: See you next chapter.


	5. More Battles

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Super Smash Characters. I just borrowed them without asking.

Ty: Isn't that called stealing?

Lillie: _gasp_ You **stole** the Super Smash Characters!

Me: No way! Why would I do that?

Ty: You did, didn't you?

Me: I just told you, No!

Lillie: Fine whatever you say, but no one said I have to believe you.

Me: I don't care if you don't believe me. Now I'm getting on with the story while I can.

* * *

Chapter Five:

Link was the first one awake in the morning, hoping to battle the second Master Hand arrived.

Everyone got up soon after almost as eager to battle as Link was. Master Hand came early that morning to announce who would be battling next.

"Today, the second two battles will take place." Master Hand started, "First up will be Zelda and

Ty. You'll use the same weapon so don't leave it here."

Ty slung the bow around his shoulder and picked up two handfuls of arrows.

"This time you'll be battling Donkey Kong."

"When do I get to battle?" Link demanded.

"I'll tell you when before your battle." Master Hand replied.

"That's not fair."

"I don't care how unfair it is, but if you don't want to be disqualified from the tournament then you betterstop whining."

Link growled and started walking away from Master Hand. Master Hand left with Zelda and Ty.

_At the Battlefield: Congo Jungle_

"You know what to do." with that Master Hand left.

DK took his position on the field and the announcer started the battle with the usual 3... 2... 1... GO!

Zelda and DK immediately started running towards each other, but Ty stayed where he was, getting ready to attack. DK started beating the ground and Zelda was sent flying a few feet off the ground. Ty released the arrow and it hit DK in the stomach. He stopped pounding the ground and Zelda was able to stand upright. She sent a fireball in towards DK and he became engulfed in flames or a few seconds until he landed back on his feet. Ty ran up to him and kicked from behind. DK flew forward onto Zelda, who casually kicked him off and stood up. DK was kicked onto Ty and Ty pushed him back towards Zelda. They continuously pushed DK back and forth for a few minutes until they got tired of it. DK took advantage of not being thrown from side to side and attempted to attack Ty. Zelda stepped in, using one of her magic attacks. Her attack zapped DK to the little platform on the right side of the stage. However, he was long from dead. He started charging up his smash punch and hopped back onto the center platform. Zelda and Ty ran over to the platform on the left, trying to avoid his hand. DK only followed, aiming for Zelda. As soon as he started his punch he regreted it. Zelda surrounded herself with a shield and was safe from DK's attack. His fist was pushed back at him and he took the damage of his own attack.

Ty jumped from the platform, in the process kicked DK off. Ty landed safely while DK had to spin his arms like a helocopter and propell himself back onto the platform. Unfortunately for Ty and Zelda DK caught the edge of the platform and hoisted himself back up. Now he was starting to get angry. He ran towards the two of them with his fist in the air, ready to punch. They both saw this coming and prepared to either block his attack or attack back. Zelda decided to attack back while Ty decided to block. DK aimed a kick at Zelda since she was attempting to attack. Kicking Ty would be worthless. As DK's foot made contact with Zelda she pushed off of DK and jumped over him. She surrounded herself in sparkles of magic and transformed into her alter ego, Shiek. DK turned around and faced his new opponent. Shiek looked back at DK and threw a bunch of needles his way. Ty sent an arrow towards him on his opposite side. DK was hit with both attacks at the same time. Now he didn't know who to go after first. While he just stood there loooking stupid, Shiek and Ty came up to him and combined smash attacks sending him flying high in the sky not to come back.

Master Hand again made his appearance and took them back to Battlefield. Where everyone else waited.

_Battlefield_

"How was your battle this time?" Samus asked, "Was it harder?"

"It was great." Ty replied, "And was a little easier because I knew how to use the bow and arrows."

"OK, now, Link it's your turn along with Lillie." Master Hand informed him.

"Yes! I finally get to battle in this tournament!" Link exclaimed, excitedly.

"Do you want to start the battle now or what?" Lillie asked.

"Oh of course I want to start this battle."

"Master Hand, we're ready."

"OK." Master Hand took them to Mute City.

_At the Battlefield: Mute City_

"Here you will be battling Captin Falcon. You know the drill." Master Hand left them to start the battle on thier own. C. Falcon appeared in his usual spot across from Lillie and Link and the announcer's voice came on again. Three... Two... One... GO!

C. Falcon started off the battle with his Falcon punch. Lillie was the one to get hit while Link prepared to hit C. Falcon himself. Link threw one of his bombs at C. Falcon and they watched it explode on him. Before he could react Link shot an arrow at him. C. Falcon got up before any more damage could be done. Lillie and Link jumped to one side of the battlefield and C. Falcon on the other. He started running towards them, stupidly. Just as he got to them Link attacked with his sword. C. Falcon jumped up and out of the way. With his sword pointing down Link hit C. Falcon. The hit shattered C. Falcon's helmet and magically a new one formed over his head.

"WHAT!" Link exclaimed, "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

C. Falcon laughed, "MUHHAHAHAHA. I'm going to beat you HAHAHA!" C. Falcon started going insane and attacked the air. Lillie took advantage of the moment. She sliced C. Falcon with her sword.

Suddenly, the platform went into the ground and a bunch of cars came. Still acting stupid, C. Falcon walked right in front of a car, got run over, and died.

Master Hand came back and took Lillie and Link back to Battlefield.

_Battlefield_

"That was short battle." Zelda commented when Lillie and Link got back.

"What do you mean it was short?" Link demanded, crossing his arms across his chest.

"It wasn't as long as any of the other battles." Samus agreed.

"That isn't fair." Link said, "I finally get my chance to battle and it ends up being the shortest battle of them all."

"Sorry, Link." Master Hand offered, "We had no cntrol over it."

"Shut up, Master Hand. You're not helping."

"Link, it doesn't matter. A least you got to battle." Lillie said.

"You're not helping either." Link whined, "I'm going to bed."

Link crawled back into his tent.

"That's a good idea." Samus agreed and she followed Link going into her own tent.

Soon after, Master Hand left and everyone else went back into their tents and fell asleep.

* * *

Yay! Chapter Five is now complete. I'm so proud. -

Ty: Five chapters really isn't a lot.

Me: It is to me.

Lillie: That's because you're the writer.

Me: So what it doesn't matter. Stop trying to ruin my happiness.

Ty: Then we'll be leaving. Bye.

Me: Good bye.

Lillie: Sayonara

* * *

And thanks to my sister, YoshiSessomaru-chan, for writing most of the fight between C. Falcon, Link, and Lillie during a time when I was bocked. I really appreciate it.


	6. Even More Battling

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Super Smash Characters. You should know that by now.

Ty: She's right.

Lillie: This is boring just get on with it.

Me: So you finally think the story is interesting.

Lillie: Yeah, whatever.

Me: Yay! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Six:

The next morning was the start of an exciting day for the eight contestants. They were up early and ready to battle. Master Hand came early again to announce the last couple of battles in the touranament.

"Today is the last day you will be battling in groups of two. The final two battles will take place today. The first is Marth and Ty against Mario."

They stepped up in front of Master Hand and he took them to the battlefield.

At the Battlefield: Mushroom Kingdom

"Good luck." Master Hand said and left.

Mario took his place and the announcer came back on. 3... 2... 1... GO!

The three of them started off by running towards each other and attacking. Mario had both of his fists held out in front of him while Ty was getting ready to kick and Marth had drawn his sword. Mario effectivally punched Ty and Marth, but as soon as Marth was hit his hand flew forward and his sword made contact with Mario's side. Mario stumbled to the side and Marth fell backwards. They immediately got themselves up and went after each other again. Ty ran behind Mario and waited for the perfect moment to shoot an arrow at him. Marth was still going at him with his sword. Besides getting hit Mario was throwing fireballs at Marth and attempting to punch and kick him. He also seemed to have forgotten about Ty, who was still standing behind Mario. After a while Ty decided go over to Mario and attack instead of just standing there and waiting. Once Marth had him ina position where he couldn't move away Ty came up from behind and kicked Mario on the back. He went flying forward and Marth jumped out if his way. Ty continued to beat up Mario while he was on the ground and soon Marth joined him. Mario didn't have a chance. Not until he used his Mario tornado which caused Ty and Marth to fall the other way. Mario tried the same strategy on Marth and Ty, but since Mario was only one person he couldn't beat the two of them at the same time so he just attacked Ty.

Marth wandered off a few feet and started to charge his sword. Ty noticed this and after a few seconds he puched Mario closer to Marth. Just as Mario fell next to Marth his attack was fully charged and it hit Mario full force. Mario flew off into the distance. He was finally beaten.

Marth and Ty ran towards each other and met half way. They gave each other a high five just as Master Hand came for them and took them back to Battlefield.

_Battlefield_

When they got back everyone except Lillie and Roy crowded around them to get the details of the battle.

"Let's go Lillie and Roy." Master Hand ushered them over to him and took them to thier battlefield.

At the Battlefield: Pokemon Stadium

"You'll be battling Jigglypuff. I'll see you when it's over." Master Hand left.

Seconds later, Jigglypuff showed up and the announcer came back on, three... two... one... GO!

Lillie and Roy went straight to Jigglypuff, knowing they could kill her very easily if they tried hard enough. Jigglypuff wasn't sure what to think, seeing two people with swords charging at her. Actually, she didn't even have any time to react once they got up to her. Lucky for her, she was able to save herself from falling off the stage. Lillie and Roy just continued to hit her as she got back up on the stage. They were not going to give Jigglypuff a chance in this battle. Jigglypuff was getting tired of not being able to attack them so she tried to attack Lillie to get rid of one of them. Lillie fell backwards and Jigglypuff ran over to keep attacking without mercy. Roy followed Jigglypuff to keep off of Lillie. He grabbed Jigglypuff, threw her onto the ground, and tackled her. Soon after, Lillie came up to them to get her share of attacks in. Oddly, Jigglypuff wasn't easy to beat no matter how many times Lillie and Roy hurt her. Jigglypuff broke free of their attacks and jumped onto one of the platforms to avoid them. Lillie was too determined to beat Jigglypuff. She jumped up after her and kicked her up into the air. Roy jumped onto the opposite platform.

Just as Jiglypuff was about to come back the two platforms started sinking into the ground and disappeared. The stage was changing. A burn building and a bunch of ledges appeared on the field. It was the Fire Mode. Lillie and Roy's favorite. They had to get rid of Jigglypuff in this stage. They bolted towards her and attacked with all of their might, trying to knock her off the stage for good. Roy got a good idea and whispered it to Lillie. She kept attacking Jigglypuff while Roy charged his sword and got ready to attack. It was sure to send her flying. Just as Roy had nearly all the power he needed Lillie kicked Jigglypuff into his way. He unleased his fully charged sword attack and sure enough Jigglypuff was sent flying off to the side of the arena. The stage changed back to the normal mode. Lillie ran up to Roy and hugged him just as Master Hand came back for them. He took them back to Battlefield.

_Battlefield_

Everyone came up to them, wondering what happened. As soon as everyone knew the story of their battle Master Hand spoke up.

"That was the final day that you will be battling in groups of two. Tomorrow I have a surprise for you. Link, I'm sure you'll like it."

"I better like it." Link muttered.

"Sleep well." With that Master Hand left them to fall on their own.

* * *

That's it for chapter six. You'll have to come read the next chapter to find out what Master Hand's surprise is.

Ty: That's so evil making everyone wait to find out what happens next.

Me: Umm, Ty. I've been doing that the whole time. Haven't you noticed.

Ty: I guess not.

Lillie: I can't believe him.

Me: Whatever see you next time.


	7. The Finale

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now I don't own the Super Smash Characters.

Ty: I think everyone knows now.

Me: They better. I'm getting tired of this.

* * *

Chapter Seven: 

The next day everyone woke up excited to see what the surprise from Master Hand was. To them it seemed to take Master Hand forever to get there. Finally, after what felt like hours to them Master Hand arrived.

"OK, Master Hand tell us what the surprise is." Link demanded.

"Alright then, is everyone ready to hear this?" Master Hand asked, "I'm not repeating it."

"Yes." Everyone replied in unison.

"Then I'll tell you. The surprise that I had planned for you is all of you will join together as one group to battle my brother, Crazy Hand." He waited for a response, but only got total silence until Link broke the silence.

"I don't know about this. How hard will it be?"

"Watching you guys battle, not very." Master Hand replied.

Everyone looked a little relieved, except for Lillie and Ty. They seemed to be the only two that knew who Crazy Hand was.

"When is he coming?" Lillie asked.

"Soon."

They all waited a few minutes for Crazy Hand to show up. He was taking forever. Eventually, he came ready for battle.

"OK, are you all ready to battle?" Master Hand asked them.

"Of course we are." Link replied, speaking for everyone.

"Let the battle begin." Master Hand announced.

_At the Battlefield: Final Destination_

The battle started with everyone trying to jump up and attack Crazy Hand. It was definately obvious how he got his name his fingers never stopped moving. His first attack was shooting beams of light from the tips of his fingers. Not everyone was able to escape it. There wasn't enough room under Crazy Hand's wrist. Kirby floated up into the air and came down as a brick, hurting Crazy Hand on his way down. Samus moved off to the side to charge her shot, in case she ever needed it. Marth, Roy, Link, and Lillie each had their swords drawn and were jumping up to slice Crazy Hand. Ty was standing right below Crazy Hand with his bow pointing up occaisonally shooting arrows up at him. Zelda was also jumping only she was kicking and punching Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand backed up so no one could reach him and in a couple of seconds reached out and grabbed the closest fighter which happened to be Roy. He squeezed the life out of Roy while everyone else just watched. Lillie remembered this from playing the game, but never imagined watching it happen to someone and know it could happen to you. Eventually, Crazy Hand stopped and Roy was released. He layed on the ground for a few seconds and got up as if nothing happened. For his next attack Crazy Hand moved off the side and turned orange and lined up with the group of them all of whom were still jumping and attacking. He started shooting missiles and when they hit one of them they became covered in flames. In the end the only ones to get hit were Lillie, Marth, and Zelda. Crazy Hand then fixed himself so that he had two of his fingers on the platform and he started walking on the stage kicking anyone who got in his way. Samus got kicked right off the stage and was sent from the battle back to Battlefield where she had to wait with Master Hand for the battle to end. After that Crazy Hand turned himself upside down with his fingers close together and pointing up. He spun himself aroung like a drill and moved upward and crashed down on everyone still drilling himself into them some of them were crushed, but not defeated. Crazy Hand never stopped attacking. Next it seemed like he disappeared, but in a flash he was back and with his fingers spread apart he slapped the ground and anyone who was under him. He went back to his starting position and turned the inside of his hand facing the contestants, moving swiftly across the field he pushed them over the edge. This time it was Ty who didn't survive and he too was sent to Battlefield.

Crazy Hand moved down close to the ground and made a fist he moved back up and puched them also causing flames to come up from under him. Most of them got covered in flames then. The number a battlers was rapidly decreasing. Every other attack that Crazy Hand performed someone died. No one was too confident they didn't know who would be next. Crazy Hand just continued attacking. Next was the finger poke. Almost everyone got poked, but Zelda was poked all the way back to Battlefield. Crazy Hand then tried to blast the battlers away by turning into a rocket and sweeping across the field. By now everyone was starting to get tired. Crazy Hand took advantage of their weakness and grabbed Link. This time it was Link who got squeezed to death and this time it was almost literal. When Crazy Hand let go Link went flying in another direction instead of down and landed back at Battlefield with Samus, Ty, and Zelda.

None of the rest of them were sure how much longer it would take to defeat Crazy Hand, if they could defeat Crazy Hand. This was the first time in the tournament that they saw their allies being sent flying. Lillie, Roy, Marth, and Kirby were the only four left and they all had a feeling that it wouldn't stay that way for very long. Crazy Hand continued to attack with his finger poke. Kirby dodged it by puffing himself up and floating above Crazy Hand and turing into a brick on the way down damaging Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand got mad that Kirby attacked him so he, leaving everyone else alone he grabbed Kirby and without even trying to squeeze him he threw him off the stage. Kirby joined the others at Battlefield. Crazy Hand's next attack did little damage to the battlers. All Crazy Hand did was move his fingers around while shooting rays of light at them. During that they attacked him in the wrist. Slowly, Crazy Hand was dying, but it would be a long time before he was actually beaten. He kept repeating the same attacks over and over. Crazy Hand drew himself back and moved in to slap everyone. Marth was the only one who got caught in it and he was sent flying.

Now the only two left in the battle were Lillie and Roy. It was up to them to destroy Crazy Hand unless one of them was destroyed in the process. The two of them stayed close to Crazy Hand and continued attacking him as he attacked them. No one was safe. Lillie and Roy both were determined to beat Crazy Hand not only for themselves, but for their fellow battlers who were killed by Crazy Hand. They knew they would see them again at Battlefield, but they still had to beat Crazy Hand for them. They never stopped jumping up to attack Crazy Hand for the rest of the battle. Eventually, after all of their hard work along with the combined work of the others Crazy Hand was destroyed by Lillie and Roy. He was knocked into the distance, yelling as he sailed through the sky.

_Battlefield_

Samus, Ty, Zelda, Link, Kirby, and Marth were waiting impatiently for Lillie and Roy to come back. Suddenly, they appeared out of nowhere, exhausted. Everyone ran up to them wondering if they managed to beat Crazy Hand. Master Hand was also there to congratulate them on their victory.

"Congratulations." Master Hand praised, "You won the final battle over Crazy Hand."

"YOU WON!" Everyone else screamed as loud as they could.

Lillie and Roy couldn't help but smile even though they felt bad that no one else lasted as long as them in the battle.

"You all helped." Lillie said.

"How could we have helped? We lost." Ty asked.

"You did inflict damage before you were sent here." Roy replied.

Everyone else smiled too, happy that they helped their friends to win the battle.

"Well, you won the contest." Master Hand informed them.

"Oh, yeah the contest." Samus said.

"That's it the contest is over?" Link asked, surprised.

"Yup. That's it." Master Hand replied.

"Don't we get some kind of prize?" Marth asked.

"I didn't think of that." Master Hand said.

"I guess not." Marth said.

"But isn't knowing that you won prize enough?" Lillie said.

"It's enough for me." Roy said.

"I guess." Link agreed.

Everyone else agreed with Lillie and they all were happy.

"I'll leave you all here to sleep for the night and will be back tomorrow which will be when I sent you all back to your world." Master Hand explained and left.

Everyone else went back to their tents and fell right to sleep after the long exhausting battle.

_In the morning_

They all woke up to find Master Hand already there to bring them back to the Super Smash world. When everyone was out of their tents Master Hand started his morning explanation.

"OK, today I'll send all of you back to the Super Smash world."

"But what about us we're not from there." Lillie said.

"You're not?"

"No, how do we get back to where we're from?"

"Do you live in this realm?"

"I don't think so."

"OK, then I'm not capable of sending you back."

"WHAT! You're not!" Ty yelled.

"Then how did you get us here?" Lillie asked.

"It was not I who brought you to the Super Smash world that was someone else, but I brought you here from the Super Smash world." Master Hand replied.

"Oh, so we're not going back?" Lillie asked, devastated.

"I don't think so."

The smashers realized that Lillie and Ty now have nowhere to go.

"You guys could live with us in our world." Marth offered.

Lillie brightened up, "Really?"

"No, you two aren't one of them." Master Hand said, simply. "But I could anoint you both one if you would like then you could live in the Super Smash world and fit right in with the rest of them."

"That would be cool!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm up for that." Ty agreed.

So, Master Hand started the ceremony.

"When I call your name please come forward." Master Hand instructed. "Ty."

Ty happily walked up to the front. Master Hand waved his hand and in a flash of white light Ty transformed. He looked like a different person. Instead of him wearing a pair of blue pants and a green tee shirt he was wearing a red long sleeved shirt and black pants. His bow was slung over his left shoulder it crossed his chest over to his right side under his arm. Happy with his new appearance he proudly walked back down the aisle.

"Lillie you're next." Master Hand called.

Lillie ran up the aisle anxiously awaiting what she would turn out to be. In another flash of white light Lillie stood dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt with a black fleece vest over it, long blue pants and a blue headband that kept her just below the should length blonde hair off of her face. What really caught her eye was the fact that she had two new swords hanging from the belt attached to her pants. There was one on each ofthe sides of her legs. Happy with her own appearance she too ran back down the aisle, proudly. Everyone clapped again.

"That's the end of the ceremony. I hope you enjoyed it, but now it's time for you to go back to your world." Master Hand created a portal and the eight of them jumped in and came out back in the Super Smash world.

They walked to and entered their mansion to get Lillie and Ty rooms. Up on the fourth floor Roy found that the room in between his and Marth's was empty and Lillie took it. Down on the third floor the room next to Kirby's was empty so Ty took that one. They all went into their rooms and got ready for bed. All of Lillie and Ty's clothes and games and everything in their rooms back home was brought here. They changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed where they fell asleep, happy that they got to live in one of the Super Smash castles.

* * *

The seventh chapter is finally done.This might be the last. I hope you enjoy my story. Sorry if your favorite character died in the battle I couldn't have everyone survive all the battles. 

And please review.

Ty: That is not fair why did I have to die. Lillie got to survive.

Me: Because no offense, but she is a much better fighter.

Ty: WHAT!

Lillie: _smiles_

Me: Sorry, but it's true _runs away from angry Ty_

Lillie: _tried to hold him back, but fails and chases after him._


End file.
